Wilson Fisk (Earth-890)
Wilson Grant Fisk is one of New York City's greatest crime lords. Well known for his ruthlessness, Fisk is known in the city's underworld as the Kingpin, plotting and always scheming in order to rule the city, which puts him in conflict with Daredevil, as well as multiple other super villains, such as Two-Face and once his greatest nemesis, the Joker. Originally starting as a crime lord with the intent of "saving New York", Wilson started to be betrayed by his allies, such as the League of Shadows, as well as finding competition with the rising Black Mask. Biography Early Life Wilson Grant Fisk was born in New York City to failing businessman Bill Fisk and his wife, the caring Marlene Fisk. When he was young, Bill attempted to run for New York's mayor against Jack Murdock, believing the victory would make his family rise to power again as they did in the past. At the age of ten he helped his father put signs around the city, promoting Bill. Bill's Death and Boarding School Despite the hard work the two of them put together, the campaign was a complete failure, prompting his father to become a beer addict to the point of passing out. The pressure of Bill of earning money prompted him to make a deal with New York's mobsters, more specifically Carmine Falcone. After not managing to pay the Italian mob boss, Bill blamed Marlene for the occured, beating her in the front of Wilson, who could only cry before he surrended to his instincts and savagely killed his father with a hammer. Marlene, shocked, disgusted and yet thankful her life was saved, knowing she wouldn't be able to save her son, blamed herself for the crime, all the while sending him to a board school in London, England. Growing up abused by other children duo to his weight and appearance, as well as for being American, Fisk started beating them when he could, even though he was mostly outnumbered. He eventually prospered within the boarding school and formed his own gang of punks, who ruled amongst other boys with iron fist. Escaping one night, he turned into a homeless, until he was found by local muggers, murderers and thieves, who taught him everything. Abilities *'Expert Tactician': Kingpin has managed to cause a fair deal of the criminal activity of New York City for years without revealing his identity to the public. Even when he revealed himself, he fooled the public into rooting for him and viewing Daredevil as a terrorist. Whilst in Iron Heights Penitentiary, Fisk was able to manoever himself from being a first-time inmate to being almost in control of the whole prison he was incarcerated in within a mere matter of months by eliminating his competition. Hence, Fisk was even able to persuade fellow inmate Frank Castle to kill a rival powerful prisoner for him, despite the fact that the Punisher usually went out of his way to avoid making deals with criminals. Inside the Final Offer, Kingpin pitted his henchmen against each other by making most of them invest on the looser so they couldn't have their money back. *'Expert Combatant': Kingpin, despite having no formal combat training, is made a very formidable opponent due to his size and pure muscle, with his immense brute strength allowing Fisk to lift a grown man into the air with a single arm, to fight Black Mask, a higly trained martial artist and his rival, and end it in a draw, to beat men to death with only a few hits, to bench an extreme amount of weight on a prison barbell, and to toss Daredevil across a small alley. Hence, Fisk was able to fight the highly trained Daredevil almost to a standstill in their second duel. Fisk also used his great strength to knock down and overpower the Punisher, though it should be noted that the latter was limited at the time by having his hands and legs cuffed together, as well as him still not having yet fully recovered from numerous wounds. *'Multilingualism': Fisk is fluent in English, Mandarin, and Japanese. Trivia Category:Earth-890 Category:Characters of Earth-890 Category:Males of Earth-890 Category:Villains of Earth-890 Category:Iron Heights Penitentiary Inmates (Earth-890) Category:Arkham Asylum Patients (Earth-890) Category:Fisk Empire Members (Earth-890) Category:Fisk Family (Earth-890) Category:Geniuses Category:Murderers Category:Expert Combatant Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Master Manipulator Category:Army at Disposal Category:Gun Wielders Category:Knife Wielders Category:Sword Wielders Category:Driving Category:Piloting Category:Multilingual Category:No Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Created by Draft227